Cram Sessions
by hunniebun
Summary: AU. It's the dreaded finals week. Yuri's at Flynn's house cramming for their exams but a certain problem trips them up and they're gonna need a little bit of help solving it. How far will they go to find the answer?


**Hi! This is the first story I've ever seriously tried writing and my first time uploading something for everyone to see! Sorry for mistakes and awkwardness! I love Tales of Vesperia so much and I hope you like my attempt at this little one-shot! **

Yuri chewed on the pink tip of his pencil, a habit that manifested itself whenever he was concentrating a little bit too hard. He was at Flynn's house, finals week began next week, and they—mostly Yuri—were cramming their brains with info that would more than likely disappear the day after they took the exam.

"Aggh!" He groaned, finally expressing his frustration.

Flynn looked up from _The Wonders of the World: World Civilizations _book that he was previously engrossed in and gave him a scowl.

"Really, Yuri?" he said a bit annoyed. It took a while, but the boresome world history textbook just started to get a bit more engaging.

Yuri leaned back in his seat. Giving Flynn a side-glance, he twisted his chair so that he was facing Flynn.

"Really, Flynn" he replied. "This whole studying for finals thing is a drag. I've been stuck on this problem for fifteen fucking minutes."

Flynn saved his place in his textbook, set it down, and rose out of the sofa from which he was doing his reading.

"Do you really need help on another math problem?"

"Shamefully, yes."

Flynn looked over Yuri's shoulder to view the problem that apparently has been taking up a chunk of Yuri's time. Flynn stared at it for about three minutes trying to come up with solutions in his mind. "I'll admit, this one's a bit hard."

"Have you tried…?" Flynn suggested.

"Obviously. But none of the answers are matching up."

"Maybe plugging in…" He offered.

"Done that."

"I'm sure you haven't…" He tried.

"I'm sure I have, Flynn."

Flynn's brows furrowed as he stared at the problem. He was good at math, above average even. But he was no genius when it came to critical thinking questions like the one placed before him. He sighed in defeat.

"I could probably crack this question with a bit more time, but we are kind of running out of that," he said looking at the clock on the wall. "Do you have Estelle's number?"

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "You mean you don't have it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Flynn shot Yuri a look.

"You of all people would have her number. Honestly Flynn, you need to work fast before someone comes and sweeps her off her feet."

He cursed internally as a slight blush began to make itself apparent on his cheeks. Despite it, he continued to play dumb. "I'm not following you Yuri. Who am I to object if a guy special enough to sweep Estelle off her feet entered her life?"

Yuri smirked. "So you don't believe you're that special guy? Never expected you to be the insecure type, Flynn."

Flynn's red face deepened and he masked his embarrassment with anger. "Yuri, let's stop with this ridiculous discussion. Do you have her number or not?"

"Heh. Calm your horses Flynn, I got it memorized. Don't ask why." He wrote the number down on a piece of paper and Flynn began to dial it with Yuri's phone.

After a couple rings, she finally picked up.

"Hello, Yuri! What do you need?"

"Sorry, it's Flynn. Yuri and I have a bit of a problem."

"Are you okay?" He noticed her voice was already laced with worry.

"It's nothing to worry about. It's more of a math problem."

"Oh! So, you need my assistance then?"

"Yes, but if you're busy then—"

"That's no problem, Flynn! I'll try to get permission to leave the house. Or maybe I'll sneak out!"She began giggling.

"No, Estelle please don't—" She hung up. She was probably joking. She knew better than to sneak out if she learned anything from the last time she tried.

Yuri looked at Flynn. "So…?"

"She's coming. She just needs to get permission from her parents."

Yuri got out of his seat and flopped onto the vacant couch that Flynn was sitting in not long ago.

"Damn. Do they really need to dictate every action she makes?"

"Well, she is the only child of the Heurassein family. So—"

"Don't defend them Flynn." Yuri gave Flynn an annoyed look. "You know just as well as any idiot with a brain that her family is too damn controlling."

Flynn sighed. "I know. Her naivety worries me to no end."

Yuri groaned, brushing his long raven hair out of his face. "Tell me about it."

* * *

><p>Forty minutes later, the doorbell finally rang.<p>

"That took a while. Doesn't she live five minutes away from you, Flynn?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah… I'm going to get the door."

"Have fun with that."

Flynn opened the door to find a panting, dripping wet Estelle at his doorstep. Her hair was decorated with leaves and twigs, there was a slight tear in her shirt and her entire attire was smudged with dirt.

"Estelle! What happened?" He dragged Estelle inside and sat her down on the sofa.

Yuri took in Estelle's disheveled appearance. "It looks like you got friendly with nature, Estelle." He commented.

She took a deep breath. "I suppose you could put it like that."

"Estelle. What happened?" Flynn repeated for the second time, already conjuring up the worst irrational dilemmas that Estelle might have encountered.

"Well… I snuck out." Estelle bowed her head a little bit shamefully.

"Wow Estelle, you look even worse than the last time you tried. A new record, I commend you." Yuri commented.

Flynn slapped Yuri's back and gave him a scowl.

Yuri returned the look. "Joking, Flynn." Turning to Estelle, he said, "all jokes aside, you shouldn't attempt to sneak out again unless you're sure you can come back looking a little less…" he motioned his hands at Estelle's overall unkempt appearance, "like this."

On the other hand, Flynn was seething with anger. Mainly at himself. He should've called back to make sure she didn't think of sneaking out. The thought of Estelle trying to climb down from the fifth floor of her enormous mansion made his stomach churn.

"Don't tell me you tried the window again?" He asked.

"No. But my bedroom door was unlocked and unguarded and it was such a great opportunity to escape so I…" She paused.

"You…?" Yuri urged.

"I made it to the back entrance and even got outside. I may have been a bit careless and left my bedroom door wide open because they quickly noticed my disappearance and sounded the alarm." She answered a bit embarrassedly.

"So, how did you make it here Estelle?" Flynn pressed.

"I dove in a bush and the guard dogs came out and found me and then I tried to run but one of them caught my skirt and I ended up tripping and falling into the small fountain where we keep the fish so the dogs didn't want to enter it and began barking…" taking a breath, she continued, "…but got distracted and left and then I climbed over the gate so I could leave and my shirt ended up getting a little torn but I was able to make it here and so here I am." Estelle recounted the events in a few short breaths and smiled weakly.

Flynn and Yuri gaped at Estelle for a couple of seconds.

"Estelle. You went through all that trouble to help us with a math problem?" Flynn asked, flabbergasted at the entire situation.

"I went through all of that to help my friends, yes" she said, rewording Flynn's accusation to her liking. "But it's all right, I made it here and I'm ready to help." With a sudden drive, she stood up rather quickly and said determinedly, "let me take on that problem. I'm ready."

"I think you need a change of clothes?" Flynn offered, already rising to take her to the bathroom

"And maybe a towel?" Yuri added.

"I suppose I could accept those. Yes, please." She went off to follow Flynn.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry but you're going to have to make do with some of my old clothes." Flynn said apologetically while handing Estelle clothes and a towel.<p>

"It's no problem, Flynn. I appreciate it." She gave Flynn a warm smile that she's able to give so easily to anyone. A smile that's almost impossible to not give back.

"My pleasure, Estelle." He responded. "But please promise not to sneak out over matters as trivial as a math problem if you're not given permission to leave. If your parent find out…"

"Don't worry about it Flynn, and I understand, but it's memories like studying with the friends I care about most that I want to make. I don't care if it's just a math problem, Flynn. I haven't started regretting anything yet."

He sighed. Typical stubborn Estelle. It's not easy convincing her to do things against her will. But the stubbornness was an attribute of her he knew and grew to love.

* * *

><p>While Flynn was busy gathering fresh clothes for Estelle to change into, Yuri was left deserted in the living room of Flynn's home. Laying on the couch, his stomach began to let out a loud grumbling noise. When was the last time he ate? He's been cramming with Flynn for the past four hours and now that he thought about it, he hasn't eaten a single thing.<p>

_Might as well put myself to use…_

He peeled himself off of Flynn's couch and walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he scaled his options. There were enough ingredients to cook Salisbury steak, one of his favorite dishes. On the other hand, omlette rice was also an option… he liked that too. Yuri glanced at the clock on the side of the wall. There wasn't enough time to cook his favorite meals.

_Fuck it. I'll just make sandwiches. _

Yuri gathered the key ingredients needed to make sandwiches for him and the gang, and got to work. A couple minutes later, he walked out of the kitchen with a plate full of them. He found Flynn and Estelle –in Flynn's oversized old clothes—sitting in the living room talking about who knows what.

Estelle looked away from her conversation with Flynn and saw Yuri walk in. "Yuri! We were wondering where you went and… "she eyed the plate of sandwiches,"… you made food!" She excitedly got up from her spot and took a sandwich. "May I?" she asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Be my guest," he said. She took a bite.

"Mmm. These taste so good! I never get to do much cooking, what with all the hired chefs in my house."

"Well, I wouldn't consider making a sandwich 'cooking'" Yuri said.

She gave Yuri a weird look. "Sure it is! You're making food aren't you?"

"Whatever you say, Estelle." He wasn't really in the mood to tell her the difference.

Flynn cut in. "Guys we need to get back on track. Estelle, the math problem you went through all the trouble to get here for?"

"Oh, right!" She finished off her sandwich with a final bite and said, "I'm ready to tackle that problem. Give it to me with all you got!"

Flynn chuckled to himself, "Calm down Estelle, it's a math problem not a monster."

Yuri fetched the worksheet with the troublesome math problem on it and handed it over to Estelle. Estelle's eyes scanned over the it.

"Indeed. This one's a tough one. I'm going to need back up."

"Back up?" Flynn and Yuri said at the same time, confused.

"Pencil and scratch paper! I can't defeat this problem without them." Estelle was looking at the problem with a devious look in her eye. There wasn't a math problem she couldn't beat. Sure this one was a bit hard, but she _will _find the right answer and she _will _circle it. _Prepare to meet your doom_. This problem will be bowing down to her, Estellise Sidos Heurassein.

"Somebody's going crazy…" Yuri mumbled to nobody but himself. He walked out to fetch Estelle's 'backup'—pencil and paper—and gave it to her.

Flynn began feeling worried. He wasn't sure if she noticed it but Estelle's eyes seemed to be gleaming, her hands were shaking and she was scribbling on the paper so fast he was sure she was going to tear a hole in it.

Suddenly, Estelle stopped working. Flynn and Yuri eyed Estelle anxiously.

"Finished! I win!" Estelle flipped the paper over so that she could show them the right answer.

"Estelle that was… intense" said Yuri.

"Absolutely. Your had me worried for a second," said Flynn.

Estelle laughed. "Haha. Why would you be worried?"

_So she didn't notice… "_Let's just say, it didn't look like you were just solving a math problem…"

"Hmm?" she said a bit confused.

"Never mind that," changing the subject, Flynn said, "let's finish those sandwiches."

"Definitely! Those tasted delicious!" She was already reaching in for seconds.

Yuri stared at the pink-haired girl in wonder. _She sure is something…_

**A/N: There you have it! I figured Estelle was an education-lover type of person, but I could see Rita acting like this when it comes to math even more!**


End file.
